gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin SD Sengokuden Tensei Shichinin Shuu
Shin SD Sengokuden Tensei Shichinin Shuu ( lit. New SD Warring States: The Seven of the Heavenly Stars) is the tenth work of the Musha Gundam series. The title of the Comic Bom Bom version is Shin Musha Gundam Tensei Shichinin Shuu (新武者ガンダム 天星七人衆 lit. New Musha Gundam: The Seven of the Heavenly Stars). Outline The stage for this new chapter has shift from Ark to a new country, Peace. For the series' tenth work the main characters are modelled after characters from the previous works, especially those from the SD Sengokuden Musha Shichinin Shuu Hen. The subtitle of this work returned to "Shin SD Sengokuden" to signify that it is a completely new story not related to the previous works and not to suggest relationship with Shin SD Sengokuden Chijou Saikyou Hen to Shin SD Sengokuden Chou Kidou Daishougun Hen. The main characters are derived from the designs of the mobile weapons from New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit and previous SD Sengokuden designs. The BB Senshi of this work have rather simple designs and easier to assemble compared to those of the past. Story In the land of Peace, where the story of a giant musha of light that saved the land from giant mushas of darkness is told, lives the twin brothers Zero One and Ryuuseiou with their master Kensei. Their peaceful life is broken by an attack by the Maten Ankokutou where Ryuuseiou is captured. Zero One than started on a journey to find his brother. During his journey Zero One, who holds the "Destiny of the Stars (星の宿命)" gathered the seven of the Shichi Tensei. But Ryuuseiou too possess the "Destiny of the Stars" and the Shichi Gekisei of Maten Ankukutou used it to revive Gekisei Ankokushin. Combining with the Tensei Bushin which emerged from the Shichi Tensei, Zero One became Tensei Daishougun and defeated Gekisei Ankokushin, freeing his brother. Characters Peace (緋州) ' ' Musha Gundam Zero One/ Tensei Shougun Zero One/ Tensei Daishougun''' (武者頑駄無零壱/天星将軍零壱/天星大将軍)' *''Design basis: Gundam Geminass 01 :Protagonist of the story. The musha with the predestination of the Star of Light (光の星). After their mother died ten years ago Zero One and his brother Ryuuseiou are brought up by Kensei Gundam at Futagodake Village (双子岳村) of western Peace. The brothers studied the Shichisei Tenken Ryuu (七星天剣流) under Kensei. He set off to look for his brother who was captured by the Maten Ankokutou but before that his master gave the Armour of Yuusei (勇星の鎧) and bestowed the title "Musha Gundam" to him. During battle when he call upon the power of the Tensei, the Armour of Kousei (光星の鎧) appear on the Armour of Yuusei. This gives Zero One a power up including flight ability but it has a weakness that the Armour of Kousei has a limit and is not suitable for long battles. :With the presence of the Shichi Tensei and the effect from the "Eclipse of Fate", Zero One transforms to Tensei Shougun Zero One. With the power of the Tensei Bujin, Zero One rise to the next level becoming the Daishougun of the Stars, Tensei Daishougun. Tensei Daishougun possesses seven divine instruments (天星七神器) each displaying the ability of the Shichi Tensei. Shichi Tensei (七天星) :' Kensei Gundam' (剣聖頑駄無) :*''Spiritual successor of Musha Gundam (Swordsmanship)'' ::Star of Ken (剣の星) of the Shichi Tensei. He is the legitimate successor of the Shichisei Tenken Ryuu, a legendary master swordsman. The Armour of Kouten (煌天の鎧) and the title "Kensei" is handed down generations of legitimate successors. On the night of an eclipse ten years ago, during the war against Maten Ankokutou, a dying mother entrusted the twins of destiny Zero One and Ryuuseiou to him. :' Suisei Gundam' (彗聖頑駄無) :*''Spiritual successor of Musha Noomaru Gundam (Ninja)'' ::Star of Nin (忍の星) of the Shichi Tensei. The leader of a ningun (忍軍) that protects Peace in the shadows, an old friend of Kensei. With instructions from Kensei, Suisei is secretly protecting Zero One who set off to find Ryuuseiou. A silent lone wolf who seldom show himself in public. He is searching for the one responsible for assassinating the previous leader. :' Jinpuu Gundam' (迅風頑駄無) :*''Spiritual successor of Musha Gundam Mark Two and Hayate no Nyu (Musha of the Skies)'' ::Star of Fuu (風の星) of the Shichi Tensei. A hunter from Kokonoe Village (九重村) of the Daihou Highlands (大鵬高地). He mastered the Tenpuujutsu, a technique of controlling wind he possess since young, and on obtaining the treasure of the village he is able to fly freely in the sky. He hunts for the people of the village.　 :' Sourai Gundam' (蒼雷頑駄無) :*''Spiritual successor of Musha Zeta Gundam (Four-legged musha)'' ::Star of Rai (雷の星) of the Shichi Tensei. A noble spearman living at the Kagami Mountain Pass (鏡山峠) of southern Peace. He is training in seclusion and lives in a small house in the mountains. A polite gentleman. Able to combine with his horse Silver (神竜馬) to achieve the agile Thunder Stallion (雷激閃迅騎) form. :' Bakunetsu Gundam' (爆熱頑駄無) :*''Design basis: God Gundam'' :*''Spiritual successor of Godmaru (Hot tempered musha)'' ::Star of Baku (爆の星) of the Shichi Tensei. Adopted son of the Shikimori Gundam (式守頑駄無), the priest of the Shichiten Shrine (七天神社) at　Tokitsu Lake (刻津湖).　At first he was seem like a quiet character but actually he can be quite a hot tempered person when he fights. He can combine with his support mecha Koaranbee (魂嵐兵衛) to gain increased mobility. He can also power up to the Assault form (攻爆形態). ::In the Bom Bom version, seeing his little stepsister Hiou Gundam (緋桜頑駄無) getting all infatuated with Sourai made Bakunetsu flare up with disapproval. It is also revealed that Bakunetsu is really from a family of martial artistes and was adopted when his family died. :' Guren Gundam' (紅蓮頑駄無) :*''Design basis: Gundam Heavyarms Custom, ZZ Gundam'' :*''Spiritual successor of Musha Double Zeta (Mechanic and firepower)'' ::Star of Ka (火の星) of the Shichi Tensei. A doctor from Takasago Town (高砂の街), he live with orphans of war. Skilled in mechanics and the knowledgeable one of the Shichi Tensei. He developed his own heavy equipment, the Armour of Koukaku (硬殻の鎧), which he wears to battle. :Gouha Gundam (剛覇頑駄無) :*''Design basis: Lumpini Gundam'' ::Star of San (山の星) of the Shichi Tensei. Son of the chief of Fujishima Town (藤縞の街), Goushin Gundam (剛心頑駄無). Childhood fiend of Zero One. At one time, when Kensei and the twins stayed in Fujishima, Gouha learnt the basics of Shichisei Tenken Ryuu and trained with the twins. Besides the Shichisei Tenken Ryuu he also uses a self-created set of fist technique. A big-hearted person who does not fuss about small matters. He has an older sister called Karin Gundam (華鈴頑駄無). Tensei Bushin (天星武神) :The reincaination of the Shichi Tensei in the form of a giant musha. The rebirth of the legendary giant musha of light. The unification of the seven divine instruments that later combined with Zero One forming Tensei Daishougun. Changes to the Rainbow Phoenix (虹星鳳凰). Gundam Zero Shougun (頑駄無零将軍) :A legendary warrior who descended from the skies and saved Peace from certain disaster. Referred to the people as "Gundam Zero Shougun", no one knows who he is and what his real name is. Possibly a distant ancestor of Zero One and Ryuuseiou. Maten Ankokutou (魔天暗黒党) ' Gundam Ryuuseiou/ Gekisei Shougun Ryuuseiou' (頑駄無流星王/逆星将軍 流星王) :*''Design basis: Gundam Aesculapius'' :Zero One's twin brother. Disciple of Kensei, user of the Shichisei Tenken Ryuu. During an attack by the Maten Ankokutou, he pushed Zero One out of the way and was captured in his place. He was rescued by a mysterious white musha and from him Ryuuseiou obtained the Armour of Kouju (皇珠の鎧). Equipped with the armour he can change to an enhanced melee form. But later he was taken in by the armour and became the Gekisei Shougun. Shichi Gekisei (七逆星) :' Kaiser Gundam' (魁斬頑駄無) ::*''Design basis: Hydra Gundam'' ::Gekisei of Ken. Twin brother of Kensei. He was missing after the Shichi Tensei ritual failed on the night of the lunar eclipse twenty years ago. He returned as one of the Shichi Gekisei of the Maten Ankokutou, even so in his heart there is sort of a tragic resolution. Also a user of the Shichisei Tenken Ryuu, the only one who can fight on par with Kensei. :Shishiou Gundam (志士皇頑駄無) ::Gekisei of Nin. Masqueraded as the white musha who saved Ryuuseiou and gave him the Armour of Kouju. He then disguised as an old lady, trying to poison Zero One. A despicable character who uses any means to accomplish the objective. :Doran Sazabi (怒嵐漣飛威) ::*''Design basis: Sazabi'' ::Gekisei of Fuu. Has the ability of flight, leads Genin Balient (針燕翔) and Kidou Heiki Gadeel (牙天竜) to battle. :Raizack (雷殺駆) ::*''Design basis: Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom'' ::Gekisei of Rai. Gets drunk in broad daylight and rages as he please. Not that reliable a fighter, a rather comical character. :Break Gundam (斧零駆頑駄無) ::*''Design basis: Gundam Virsago Chest Break'' ::Gekisei of Baku. Usually a quiet person that rather use actions. He displays explosive fighting abilities on the field. He doesn't carry any weapons as he fights purely with his fists. :Sakyura Jio (策羅璽悪) ::*''Design basis: The O'' ::Gekisei of Ka. He seldom engages in direct combat but with his knowledge he takes the role of a battle strategist back at the base. He plans to revive the Gekisei Ankokushin. :Saiko Gundam (災呼頑駄無) ::*''Design basis: Psyco Gundam'' ::Gekisei of San. A legendary savage that once terrorize the land of Peace, he was then sealed in Tokitsu Lake. Saiko regained freedom when Break and his troops damaged the dam hold back the water of the lake. He seems unable to speak, his enormous physique embody immerse strength and he breathes flames from his mouth. Gekisei Ankokushin (逆星暗黒神) :The embodiment of darkness that descended upon the completion of the Shichi Gekisei ritual. The power from the eclipse and the negative powers of the Shichi Gekisei amplified the dormant darkness in Gekisei Shougun Ryuuseiou causing it to overflow and brought about the transformation. Troops *Serpent (鎖鞭刀) *Wise Wallaby (賄主羽羅火) *Hi Wallaby (火羽羅火) *Virgo (怯鼓) *Nivirgo (弐怯鼓) *Balient (針燕翔) *Gadeel (牙天竜) *Grandeene (愚嵐電) Gunpla The Shin SD Tensei Shichinin Shuu series has a line of SD Gunpla kits within the SD Gundam BB Senshi line. Eleven kits (BB Senshi #181-191) were produced and released in 1998. Gallery Shichinin_tensei_promo.png|Gekisei Shougun vs Tensei Shougun BB Senshi 181.jpg|Zero One BB Senshi 182.jpg BB Senshi 183.jpg BB Senshi 184.jpg tenseidaishougunboxart.jpg|Box art for Tensei Dai Shougun tenseidaishougunmodelkit.jpg|Tensei Dai Shougun model kit ZeroOne.jpg|Zero One Gundam model Suisei Gundam.png|Suisei Gundam Jinpuu Gundam.jpg|Jinpuu Gundam Gouha Gundam.jpg|Gouha Gundam Ryuseioh Gundam .jpg|Ryuuseiou Gundam SD Kaiser Gundam.jpg|Kaiser Gundam Guren Gundam.jpg|Guren Gundam SouraiGundam.jpg|Sourai Gundam Bakunetsu Gundam.jpg|Bakunetsu Gundam Kensei Gundam.jpg|Kensei Gundam Category:SD Gundam Category:SD Gundam Sengokuden